1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pixel-type biological analysis device.
The present disclosure equally relates to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) biosensor comprising a plurality of pixel-type biological analysis devices arranged in a matrix of pixels.
The present disclosure equally relates to a fabrication process of a pixel-type biological analysis device and a fabrication process of a CMOS biosensor comprising a plurality of biological analysis devices with pixels arranged in a matrix of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates, in a general manner, to improvements of biological analysis techniques such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,977 or in international application WO 2006/082336.
These techniques use pixel-type biological analysis devices comprising:                a photosensitive layer and collection means for collecting photoelectrons in the photosensitive layer, and        means for reading and treating an electrical quantity supplied by the collection means for the provision of a characteristic value of a luminous intensity detected by the photosensitive layer.        
In these prior art references, conventional and commercial charge-coupled device (CCD) or CMOS imagers are utilized for studying solid molecular organic structures, that is to say structurally stable and resistant to even extreme experimental conditions, such as for example oligonucleotides (RNA, DNA, etc.). In these applications, the oligonucleotides can be directly grafted onto an external surface of the biosensors. However, the biosensors realized with such imagers are much less adapted to more fragile structures such as proteins that easily loose their functionalities, either by modification of their three-dimensional structure or by denaturation, under the effect of temperature or of dehydration. The intrinsic properties of biomolecules of this family are such that their study in a standardized, multiplexed and miniaturized way (in the format of a biosensor) is at this time still delicate. However, these intrinsic properties may allow applications to be provided in the domains of infectious disease diagnostic testing, allergies, pollutants, drug detection, defense, etc.
Thus, it may be desired to have a biological analysis device suitable for use for structures more fragile than those of oligonucleotides contemplated in the state of the art.